Memorial
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Amanda Grayson visits Starfleet Academy and has a heart-to-heart with an old member of the Enterprise NX crew.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated, with Star Trek.

AN: I've always had the makings of this in my head but never put it together until now. I hope you enjoy and I hope it makes sense.

AN2: Like many people, I reject the final episode of ENT, since it's a holodeck episode and we all know those don't count.

**Memorial**

It was a small fountain, set back into the shadow of what had once been Starfleet Headquarters and was now housing for the Academy. Three bowls, each larger than the one above it, were inlaid in the wall over a small pool. Bushes seemed almost overgrown around them, one rather haughty branch even going so far as to disrupt the flow of water between the middle and bottom bowls.

Amanda sat on the sun warmed bench, watching the waterfalls and smiling when the fine mist splashed her. She missed the coolness that was so pervasive on Earth. She had not, in fact, noticed it until her first return to this world after her marriage.

She reached out a delicate hand and dipped it in the water before running her dripping fingers over the IDIC emblazoned on the pool's rim. She had come here once with her father when she was very small and cried at the story he told her about the fountain's purpose, but had put off coming again in later years for reasons she knew her husband would not approve of. Fear was first among them. Fear that if she came here she would be admitting how impossible it was, admitting that it was possible to fail as only a mother can. But now that Spock was entering Starfleet Academy she was forcing herself to put childish fears behind her. And anyway, it was a peaceful spot.

"It is beautiful," a warm voice sighed and Amanda whirled, backing away from the bench sheepishly. "It's all right," the man said, a smile adding to the wrinkles on his face. "I don't often see people here."

Amanda looked down at the water, seeing her own reflection blurred by the ripples. "I'm sorry."

The man sat to one side on the bench and patted the space next to him. "Come on, keep an old man company," he said, a laugh in his voice. She didn't need the distinctive lilt in his voice to tell her he was from the southern United States region. Though she had never met this man, she would know him anywhere.

She did as he asked, careful to keep the distance between them and consciously wringing her hands in her lap. He didn't seem to notice, simply watching the water trickle easily down from level to level. A leaf broke off from the haughty branch and went tumbling over the edge of the last bowl only to spin out in the ripples of the pool. He bent forward to catch it in his hand and held it out, dripping water from his palm, to regard in the sunlight.

"It's lovely," she said finally.

"Yes," he agreed, dropping the leaf onto the pool's rim. "It is. Simple," he added.

She ducked her head and swallowed heavily before turning in her seat to face him. "I meant to come sooner," she said quickly. "I just --"

He put his wrinkled hand over hers and she bit her lip.

"Do you have any idea," he laughed, "how happy I was to hear about you?"

She met his bright blue eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"And about Spock? Whoo!" He shook his head, turning back to the fountain. "I prayed every day for him, you know. From the minute I heard you were --" He motioned to her stomach and she bit back a girlish giggle.

"He's at the academy now," she said, a hint of motherly pride finding it's way into her voice.

"Oh, I know. It's been all over the news vids. The first Vulcan in Starfleet." He glanced sideways at her and grumbled, "T'Pol was in Starfleet."

"She didn't attend the academy," Amanda added sweetly.

He made an unhappy sound of assent but smiled at her. A moment later he stood, making the occasional mention of the pains in his back, and rolled his shoulders. "It was nice to finally meet you, ma'am," he said and she couldn't help but blush at the southern drawl.

"It was a pleasure, Commander."

He mimed tipping a nonexistent hat and followed a path into the more heavily trafficked areas of the academy gardens. Once he was out of sight she turned back to the fountain. She reached out, running her hand over the IDIC once more and sliding down further over the carefully carved words beneath.

ELIZABETH TUCKER

BELOVED DAUGHTER

MAY THE WORLD NEVER FORGET

ITS LOSS IN HER

* * *

reviews=love


End file.
